


Burns confesses to Smithers.

by KingFranPetty



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Disney References, Heart-to-Heart, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Men Crying, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Partners to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Spooning, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: So I've kinda always wanted Smithers to get Burns, even through that dinosaur doesn't deserve a guy half as good as Smithers.
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Kudos: 41





	Burns confesses to Smithers.

Charles Montgomery Burns sobbed into Waylon Smithers. Waylon sighed, hugging him close and gently asking him, "What's wrong, Sir?" Charles hugged back in response. "Smithers... Do you remember the three or so times I've told you that I love you?" He quizzed back. Smithers warmly smiled and in a lovey dovey tone answered, "Of Course Sir, how could I ever forget?" The billionaire cuddled tightly, trying to get himself up to eye level. His assistant helped him get there. The older man put his head on the younger man's shoulder, breathing out, "I meant it. Every single time. I love you, Smithers."

The younger man frozen in surprise, then excused himself, "I'm sorry but I need to collect myself." The assistant got out of bed, lefted the room, and cheered loudly, "YES! FINALLY!! Thank you, God! Thank you!! My prayers have finally been answered! Finally! I knew it had to be true but I lost faith it could ever happen, BUT it was true and It was always true!!" He returned to bed and snuggled his boss back into their former position. Mr. Burns went back to sobbing. Mr. Smithers frowned and went wide eyed in surprise. The ancient Vampire buried his head into the chest. Waylon just held him. 

Monty sniveled, "You don't understand, they'll have us beaten to death in the streets for this, Smithers!" Smithers calmly yet happily explained, "Mr. Burns, that's not the law anymore. Hell, we could get married nowadays." The wrinkly bag of bones stared out into nothing. Like he was thinking about that last statement. Mr. Burns joked, "Is Scrooge McDuck still single?" Mr. Smithers ranmbled about how he couldn't marry a Duck but realized that was a joke, reasonable considering the heartless, old, man is normally humorless. The employee worriedly tested, "Are you okay, Sir? You aren't acting like yourself."

The 100+ year old leech blew him off, "I'm fine Smithers. The day I finally confess to you and this is how you react? Do you even want to marry me?" The middle aged man answered excitedly without pause, "Yes, yes. A thousand billion times yes, more than anything." The billionaire put 1+1 together and realized the most obvious thing in the world. That his second hand man was in fact gay and in love with him and had been for years. He started to laugh to himself and went back to bed. He have been blinder that blind to not see that. Waylon nervously asked, "Does this mean we are getting married?"

Charles grumbled, "Yes. Sure. Just go back to sleep with me, Smithers." Montgomery felt arms and legs wrapped around him, warmer that his own bird like body. For once his long life, he felt truly loved by another human being. 

The End.


End file.
